Tart (Jeanne d'Arc)
|-|Version 1= |-|Version 2= |-|Final Form= |-|La Pucelle de Blancheur= La Pucelle de Blancheur‘s Description= Character Synopsis Tart '''(also known as '''Jeanne d'Arc) is the protagonist of Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc". She is the magical girl of France, due to the death of her beloved sister Catherine, she stood up to save a France on the verge of collapse. Tart initially refused to become a magical girl when Kyubey requested to make a contract. However, after she left, soldiers raided Tart's village, killing many people including Catherine, who died to protect Tart. Upon hearing that similar events were happening across France due to the war with England, Tart made a contract with Kyubey, wishing for the power to bring light to France and becoming a magical girl. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A '| '''4-A '| '''2-A Verse: '''Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" '''Name: '''Jeanne d'Arc, Tart (Her doppel is referred to as La Pucelle de Blancheur) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 in the beginning of the manga, by the end she’s 18 '''Classification: '''Magical Girl, "True Hero", Saint, "Anomaly", Doppel of the Sacred Fire '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Creation (Can create a magic sword with her magic), Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (Can turn her sword into a spear), Energy Manipulation (Can release magical blasts from herself and her weapons), Light Manipulation (After she made a contract with Kyubey and wished to bring light to France, there was a powerful light which covered the whole country), Holy Manipulation (Has been described as the "Light of Hope for both France and Incubators), Enhanced Senses (Was able to tell that the man on the throne is not the Dauphin without Kyubey's help), Darkness Manipulation (Caused both the dream world and the real world to be overwhelmed with darkness), Statistics Amplification with her Connect, Healing & Curse Manipulation through La Lumiere, Power Nullification with her "Two Oaths" and "Adjoined Shadow and Light" Memoria (Can negate Counter and Evade effects on enemies), Morality Manipulation (Increased the moral of French soldiers), Regeneration (Low-High. Can heal any injuries as long as her soul gem remains intact), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Tart should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Purification (Can find sins in people and purify their souls), Fire Manipulation (Can wrap her enemies in purifying flames and burn them to ashes), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life-Force Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Enpowerment & Pocket Reality Manipulation | All previous abilities, excluding Magia Record, and upscaled to her current form, BFR, and all of Riz's abilities, including: Fusionism via Fate Manipulation. Resistance to Specific Empathic Manipulation on a conceptual level (Specifically despair and hope), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Her soul has already become a grief seed). Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Stated to be "irregular" as a magical girl by Kyubey themselves andis further claimed to be "The Ultimate Magical Girl", indicating that she is at minimum on the same league as Sayaka. Her stats are rated as 5.5 in attack, which makes her superior to most Magical Girls in sheer power. Destroyed a witch barier, which is empowered by witches whom should be in the same league as Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1 | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Has an attack of 7.5, indicating she's now vastly superior to almost every witch present in Madoka Magica. Oneshot Corbeau, who fought Riz, Melissa and Elisa at the same time) | Multiverse Level+ '(Official sources claim that Tart is completely beyond the concept of Despair and Hope, with her weapons growing infinitely in power. This should make her superior to Kriemhild Gretchen, who's explictly the embodiment of Despair and is superior to The Avatar of Calamity, whom of which at full power can replicate Madoka's Multiverse altering feat from Rebellion. Tart can destroy a witch with the mere touch of her blade) 'Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time) | At least FTL (Has a speed of 5 in the statsheet, making her much faster than before) | Infinite (Her stat was shown to break the tiering system much like her Attack Potency.) Lifting Ability: Class M '''(Can block an attack from a witch several stories tall), '''higher as a Doppel | At least Class M | Infinite Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Has a defense of 7 in the statsheet, making her much more durable than other magical girls. Tanked a crossbow bolt to the head, arrows from Fletche and several shots from Elisa without a single scratch), higher as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Level (Has a defense of 9 in the statsheet, making her much more durable than before) | Multiverse Level+ (All of her stats are infinitely greater than her magical girl form, including the defense) Stamina: High '''(Even if she has a bad stamina compared to other magical girls, Tart's stamina is much higher than human's) | '''High (Has a stamina of 0.5, making her equal than before) | Limitless (All of her stats are infinitely greater than her magical girl form, including the stamina) Range: '''Tens of meters w/ energy blasts, Kilometers w/ La Lumiere | Tens of meters w/ energy blasts, Kilometers w/ La Lumiere | Unknown '''Intelligence: Average '''for her age. '''Gifted in combat (Is a very skilled magical girl who can use her weapons very well against her enemies) Weaknesses: '''She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Her great power draws heavily from her available volume of magic, depleting her reserves | Same as before | She can use this form only for a limited period of time '''Versions: Ver.1 | Ver.2 | Final Ver. Other Attributes List of Equipment: 'Soul Gem, Magic sword called "''Epée de Clovis" '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I will always protect you!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Tart's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 35% and her defense by 90%. *'La Lumiere:' Her Magia allows Tart to create a lance and standard before using it to blow away the enemy with a powerful blast of magic. It also allows Tart to heal 18.7% of her team's health, increases the attack of the team by 30% and curse her opponent, so it will take damage each turn, it will take increased damage from elements its weak element, and it is unable to recover HP. *'La Pucelle de Blancheur:' When her soul gem turns black, Tart transforms into her Doppel, La Pucelle de Blancheur. This is the Doppel of the Sacred Fire and has the form of national salvation. She can create a sacred fire and purify the enemies from their sins, by creating a heaven and attacking them with her two swords. The Doppel also heals 31.7% health of Tart's team and increases the team's attack by 45%. *'Memoria:' Tart can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack or the magical power she gains. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Two Oaths:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 27.5% and allows her to ignore Evade effects on enemies. **'Adjoined Shadow and Light:' Allows Tart to ignore Counter and Evade effects on enemies. **'Angel's War Flag:' Allows Tart to increase the gained magical power by 75% when she takes damage from the element Tart is weak to. **'Épée de Clovis:' Allows Tart to take damage for an ally. **'Hope and Despair:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 15% and the damage inflicted by her Magia by 25%. **'Determination of a Maiden:' Allows Tart to increase her attack by 10%. **'Reinforcements That Transcend Time:' Increases Tart's attack by 45% and allows her to bypass Armors. **'The Third Magical Girl:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 17.5% and the damage inflicted by her charged attacks by 7.5%. Extra Info: '''Credit toZero-Two for a good portion of this page Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Madoka Magica Category:Anime Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regenerators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2